Question: Simplify the fraction $\dfrac{88}{7744}.$
Solution: Since $88$ and $7744$ share a common factor of $88$, we can simplify $$\dfrac{88}{7744}=\dfrac{1 \cdot 88}{88 \cdot 88} = \dfrac{1 \cdot \cancel{88}}{88 \cdot \cancel{88}} = \boxed{\dfrac{1}{88}}.$$